lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kowin
Kowin is an RP character of Maroyasha. He is the son of Riyu. About Kowin is 14 years old and is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. He is not very strong power wise, but is strong willed. He has a very happy attitude, rarely upset. But his temper is what gets the better of him. His "Saiyan Pride" so to speak keeps him from backing down or admitting defeat. He agreed to protect all life though, even if they aren't Saiyan. His father is not the nicest person, but Kowin still loves him. Apperance Kowin has black hair, a brown tail, and purple eyes. His eyes though unusual, are considered good luck in his family. His usual outfit is a red gi with a white belt, green wristbands, and black shoes. He has two other variants of clothes as well. He also has a set of Saiyan Armor. _kid_render.png|1st Variant kowin Hasshu-Ken.png|2nd Variant kowin armor.jpg|Armor Biography Life on New Vegeta Kowin was born on New Vegeta and was raised there by his father. His mother is unknown, all that is known is she is Saiyan. There Kowin was bullied by older kids and constantly beat up. His father trained him, but to no avail he could never go Super Saiyan. His father was disappointed in him all the time and constantly left him in the wilderness to train. A New Home Awaits Riyu, seeking a new place for his son brings him to Earth. Hopefully to leave him with the Lookout Crew. He found Lumakai and went to him for help. He explained that he was in trouble with some Arcosians. He told Lumakai that Merohan told him to leave Kowin with the crew. So now Kowin is on Earth, training under Lumakai. Sparring with Lumakai Kowin and Lumakai entered the HTC. Where Lumakai made him learn how to withstand the gravity. Only for the two to start fighting. All of Kowin's attacks were pointless, until he used Power Punch knocking Lumakai back. Then Lumakai flew up and fired a Kamehameha down at Kowin. Lumakai used it to give Kowin some of his energy. Lumakai told Kowin he was trying to help him release his inner rage. After that Kowin uppercutted Lumakai. Lumakai then ended the spar. Learning New Attacks Lumakai's first lesson was teaching Kowin SSJ. But first, he had to be taught new attacks. To learn how to better use his ki. First, was the Kamehameha wave. After being shown how to do it by Lumakai, Kowin himself he tried. He produced a small Kamehameha only. But Lumakai made him try again, only to come up with the same result. Kowin once again tried, focusing this time. He created a beam twice the size as the first. But Lumakai said it was still too weak. At this point, Kowin was going to give up. But he refused to back down and tried again. This time having a blast ten times as wide as before with 4 times as power. Lumakai was speechless due to it. Doing so though caused Kowin to use up all his energy. He quickly passed out. Lying there without energy, in a deep sleep. He was given only an hour to rest. End Of Day 1 Spar Lumakai and Kowin both took their stances, ready for a major spar. Lumakai the first to make a move. He pummeled Kowin, but Kowin was blocking every punch. He used a Kiai to knock Lumakai back and the two fired Ki Barrages at each other. But Lumakai charged through and sent Kowin flying with a flurry of punches. Kowin countered with an energy wave, which was put into a beam struggle with a weak kamehameha fired by Lumakai. He put more power into his blast, overpowering Lumakai. But he just deflected Kowin's blast. Kowin then fired a ki barrage at Lumakai. But they were easily deflected. Kowin then charged at him, only to be knocked out by one punch to the stomach. 1 Year/Day Later, What Progress Has Been Made? After leaving the HTC, Kowin and his teacher immediately began a spar. Kowin went Kaio-Ken and immediately charged Lumakai, landing a fist in his gut. He then proceeded to rapidly punch Lumakai. Then he goes on to fire an energy wave into his stomach. Kowin then followed up with a rapid ki barrage. Lumakai was hit by all of them, but teleported behind Kowin suddenly. He placed his hand on Kowin's head and told him he'd be a great fighter one day. Kowin, using this moment of pause, spun and kicked Lumakai in his side. Followed up by a swift punch to his jaw. Which is blocked just as fast. Lumakai then called the spar, letting Kowin rest after his year of training. Attacks and Techniques *Zenkai *Kiai *Flight *Instant Transmission *Super Speed *Kaio-Ken (1-5) *Ki Blast *Ki Barrage *Ki Shield *Energy Wave *Solar Flare *Power Punch *Kamehameha (Regular, Super) *Big Bang Attack Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter